


Lesson Learned

by Grimbous



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimbous/pseuds/Grimbous
Summary: Fred and Daphne are being noisy roommates so Velma and Shaggy decide to teach them a lesson.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lesson Learned

“Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh!”

“Ohhh! Jeepers you’re so good Freddy!” Shaggy mutters in perfect time with Daphne’s voice coming through the wall. He had heard this so many times before he knew it all by heart. He turns over and puts his pillow over his ear. It barely helped. The paper thin walls between the rooms above the Mystery Incorporated office meant every thump and moan and soft sigh in the next room could be heard with agonizing clarity.

It had been two years since the gang all graduated high school and decided to turn their hobby into a real business. Thus far they had been keeping their heads above water but not really getting ahead. The monster investigation business was not as lucrative as they had hoped. The business brought in enough to cover expenses, Velma’s equipment, and the substantial grocery bill each month but not much more. 

Thanks to a bit of seed money from Daphne’s folks they had been able to purchase a small building near the outskirts of Coolsville and set up shop. At first it seemed perfect. Office in the front, garage around back for the Mystery Machine, and a suite of three rooms along with a shared kitchen, living room, and washroom upstairs. With Fred and Daphne now a couple they naturally claimed the large central master bedroom. The group had been together so long, through so many adventures and road trips, they hadn’t worried about how things might change between them as full time roommates. Things had changed though. They weren’t meddling kids anymore. Now they were meddling adults. Adults with adult tastes and adult needs. Fred and Daphne most of all. The pair went at it like rabbits. Every…single…night with the rest of gang forced to hear it. 

And as if that wasn’t bad enough it was exactly the same each and every time. Fred and Daphne did not seem to believe in the old adage that variety was the spice of life. Same moans, same comments, same duration, same everything. The exact same sex night after night with Freddie falling asleep soon afterward followed by Daphne secretly rubbing one out before slumbering herself. The others had asked them to quiet it down but they never did. With Daphne’s family having given the group their start and Freddy as the unofficial leader of the company they felt entitled to act however they wished. And Shaggy swore they also enjoyed flaunting the fact that they were getting it on the regular while the others were all single.

“Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh!” Daphne groans in the same high flat tone with each thrust. “Oh Fred! You’re the best!”

“I know! Nngh! Nngh! Nngh! Nngh!” Freddie grunts in a strong steady rhythm as the headboard begins to clack against the wall. Shaggy knew that rising urgent tone in his friend’s voice better than any friend without benefits ought to. Another minute or two and it would all be over. Thank goodness!

Just then there is a light knock on the door. It could only be one person. Rolling out of bed Shaggy lopes over to the door and opens it to see the familiar auburn haired orange clad bespectacled figure of Velma Dinkley. Her arms crossed and her face in a pouting scowl it was clear she was every bit as frustrated with the noisy situation as Shaggy.

“Hey Velma.” Shaggy says.

“Jinkies Shaggy! I have had it!” Velma stamps a foot. “I can’t stand another night of this racket.”

Shaggy shrugs. “Like, what can we do about it?”

As usual Velma has a plan. Raising a finger into the air she says boldly. “We fight fire with fire Shaggy. We give them a taste of their own medicine.”

“What medicine?”

“Well Shaggy. Technically you and I are both healthy adult specimens of homo sapiens capable of our own gratuitous act of fornication.” She states matter-of-factly. “I suggest our own round of cacophonous coitus with an extreme emphasis on copulatory vocalizations.”

“Huh?”

“Sex Shaggy. Loud, lewd, libidinous sex. Let them know what it’s like on the other side of the wall. We really ham it up.”

“Zoinks!” He exclaims. “Like, you and me? Like, here? Like, now?”

“You and I, here, now.” Velma nods, rather proud of her plan. “Why not?”

The lanky Shaggy runs a hand through his scruffy hair. “Like…I thought you liked girls!”

Velma cocks her head slightly to the left. “Why does everybody assume that?” Looking around the room she calls out. “Scooby Doo, where are you?”

“Scoob retreated down to the Mystery Machine for some peace and quiet.” Shaggy says. “He hears even better than we do.”

“Excellent.” Velma grins. “How about it Shaggy?” After a brief pause she adds with a twinkle in her eye. “You’re not afraid are you?” Another short playful pause. “Would you do it for a Scooby snack?”

“Like, I don’t know man.” He scratches his whiskered chin.

“Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh Freddy!” Daphne’s voice rises just as it always did at this point.

“Nngh! Nngh! Nngh! NNGH!” Fred was nearing the finish line.

Shaggy and Velma look at each other blankly and repeat along with Freddy’s blissful bellowing finale. “Looks like we have another orgasm on our hannnnds!”

“OHHH!” Fred and Daphne cry out in mutual climactic release, Daphne’s as fake as the monsters they tracked down each week.

The thumping quickly ends and all is quiet. 

“Oh Freddy! You were amazing!”

“I know Daphne, I know.”

There is a long pause…then Shaggy steps to the side to allow Velma into the room. “Nevermind the Scooby snack. Let’s shag.”

***

Tall lanky Shaggy leads the short buxom Velma over to his bed. He throws the covers back and brushes some crumbs from his sheets. Turning to Velma he takes her thick glasses and slips them from her cherubic face.

“I can’t see without my glasses.” She smiles up at him, a faint blush rising on her freckled cheeks.

Setting the glasses on his bed stand he turns off the lamp. “There, now neither of us can.”

That wasn’t quite true as the street light shone through Shaggy’s window to give the whole room a dusky glow. The pair stand close, facing each other, both afraid to make the first move. Years of barely contained sexual tension on the verge of busting loose. In the next room the sound of Fred humming in a proud post-coital glow along with the praising whispers of Daphne can just be heard reminding them of their purpose.

“So should we, like, start making noise?”

Velma presses a finger into Shaggy’s lips. “Shhh. Save the loud stuff for later.”

Shaggy nods, then pulls Velma into him for a long deep lover’s kiss. As their lips meet they both surrender to the hidden desire they had harbored for each other since the day they met. Each of them had been so sure the other wouldn’t be interested, how wrong they were. Once lit the fires of their lust consumed them.

Tongues plunging and dancing. Hands groping and pulling. Bodies pressed so tight together they were practically one.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” The moan into each other’s mouth passionately.

Velma runs her hands up under Shaggy’s green to push her palms up his long lean body. He backs away just enough to allow her to peel the t shirt from his frame. Her fingers claw down his chest as she lets out a carnal hiss. He then pulls the turtleneck sweater from her pleasantly plump body. The moment her head squeezes through the neck the sweater is tossed to the side and they are in each other’s arms once more.

They make out like the sex crazed nearly teens that they were. They kiss and suck and taste each other’s bare flesh. Their hands fondling and exploring in a frantic fervor to know the other better. Hot sighs and hungry moans escape their panting lips. A giggle comes from the next room but neither of them hear. A belt hits the floor and then a bra. Shaggy fills his long fingered hands with Velma’s full ample breasts.

“Ohhhhhhh!” Velma sighs as he squeezes her soft luscious breasts.

Velma’s skirt and sexy knee-high socks are the next to followed quickly by Shaggy’s brown pants. Shaggy’s hands are all over Velma’s supple voluptuous body and Velma’s are all over his long lean physique. Shaggy is drunk on the sensations of her soft tummy, her velvety skin, her womanly curves, and her full round ass. She is equally high on how he towers over her commandingly, the feel of his strength and his sinewy muscles, and those big wonderful hands of his all over her. They drink in each other’s sounds and smells and tastes in the ravenous way of new lovers.

“Hrrrrrr!” Shaggy’s feral growl put Scooby’s to shame.

“He he he!” Daphne’s titters can be heard followed by a whisper loud enough to get through the wall. “It’s from Shaggy’s room.”

“I know I heard Velma’s voice too.” Fred whispers back.

Shaggy and Velma were too lost in their own world of delights to pay the whispers any mind. His hand glides down her pillowy soft tummy and straight down into her panties.

“Hahhhh!” Velma lets out long lusty breath as she grabs his wrist and guides him further down.

His fingers comb through her lush supple bush before his long middle digit runs right over her engorged clit then down between her dewy wet fleshy labial petals. In one smooth motion his middle finger slides into her hot, wet, tight pussy.

“Oh Shaggy!” She gasps. Her hand tightens around his wrist as he begins to finger her and she humps back against it. Her other hand grasps him around the back of his neck to help hold her up. “Yesss!”

“Ha ha. Very funny guys. It’s not convincing you know.” Fred’s voice calls out and is promptly ignored.

Panting heavy they cling to each other as Shaggy’s finger glides in and out of Velma’s slick cunny. On another night or with another partner they may have continued on this way for a time but it is not long before the panties are pulled roughly from Velma just as Shaggy guides her down to sit on the bed. Their breakneck momentum was hurtling them toward one inevitable point. Velma desperately needed more than just a finger from Shaggy just as Shaggy felt he might lose his mind if he didn’t get inside of Velma soon.

Grabbing the sides of Shaggy’s boxers Velma yanks them down to the floor in one swift motion. Squinting into the dim light she doesn’t see much, but reaching out she quickly finds his rock hard manhood.

“Jinkies!” Velma gasps as her soft hand wraps around Shaggy’s huge schlong. He was a lot bigger than her dildo! He runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her closer. Acting on instinct she opens her mouth wide and takes the fat head of his cock through her plump lips. “Mmmm! Mmmmm!” She moans hungrily as she starts to bob forward and back, slurping and slathering his burly rod with her spit.

“Like, wow!” Shaggy groans which elicits another giggle from the next room. He glares up in that direction then looks back down at the beautiful woman sucking his cock. “It’s time.”

He guides Velma further back onto his bed and kneels over her. They kiss one last deep passionate kiss. Breathing hot and heavy into each other’s face Velma whispers. “Remember, loud and hard and nasty. The nastier the better. Let’s give’em a show.”

“Groovy.”

Lifting Velma from the bed he turns her around so that she was facing the wall shared with Fred and Daphne’s room. On her hands and knees she tilts her hips and offers herself up doggy style. Shaggy slaps his fat hog a few times against Velma’s wet slit then presses his tip firmly against it. Gripping her wide curvy hips he pushes forward smoothly and powerfully.

“OHHHHH FUUUUUCK!” Velma moans out at full voice as she feels Shaggy long thick cock fill her up all the way. His hard warm throbbing dick not just bigger but so much better than her inert cold plastic sex toy. It was the first time any of them heard her swear. It wouldn’t be the last. “OOHHHHHHH!!!”

“Yeahhhh!” Shaggy grins as Velma’s exquisite pussy takes him to the hilt. While a gourmand by nature this was better than any snack he and Scoob had ever tasted.

The next room over was suddenly dead silent.

He pulls most of the way out then stuffs her incredible tight, hot, wet, gripping snatch once more. “HAHHHHHH!” They sigh together.

He does it again…then again…then again…then again. Each long deep thrust growing in speed and power.

“YES DADDY!” Velma bellows, throwing her inhibitions to the wind, as she begins to push back against him savoring every beefy pussy filling inch of Shaggy’s man meat. “Fuck me with your big fat cock!”

“Alright you two!” Fred hammers against the wall. “Knock it off. Enough playing around. You made your point. You can stop the act now.”

Shaggy lays a cracking spank across Velma’s gorgeous fleshy fat peach of an ass and slams into her extra hard. “Whose your daddy Velma? Whose your fucking daddy!?”

“YES DADDY! YOU ARE!” Velma cries out wildly. “FUCK ME DADDY!”

“Jeepers Fred! I don’t think they’re faking it!”

The pair of them had found a rhythm. With ever increasing gusto Shaggy slaps hard against Velma’s big round ass as he fucks her like he always dreamed about. He felt incredible! The way her soft voluptuous body quaked and jiggled to each thunderous thrust a feast for ear and eye.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Their bodies slam together and get the bed rocking. A hard steady whump, whump, whump, whump of headboard against wall provides a back beat to their erotic play.

“You’re so fucking hot, you feel so fucking good.” He spanks her again. “Come on baby, let me hear you.”

“RRRRR!” Fingers clawing into the mattress Velma grits her teeth and lets out a savage growl through clenched teeth. She felt incredible! The way Shaggy filled her up and fucked her like a prize stallion was better than her wildest fantasies. He wanted to hear her? He would hear her, they all would. She would show Daphne how a real woman fucks her man. “Ohhhh, you’re so deep inside my pussy. That’s it Daddy, yes! Fuck my tight little pussy! Fucking give it to me.”

“Fuck! You’re a naughty girl, aren’t ya?” Shaggy pauses…then slams into her all at once.

“AAHH!” Velma yells in genuine overwhelmed pleasure. He filled her up juuuuust right. “God yes Daddy! I’m a naughty girl. I’m such slut for your big cock!”

His long arms reach around and he grabs her big swaying tits, his fingers sinking into the supple flesh and squeeze. He grinds into her good and deep. “God Velma, you feel so FUCKING good!”

“I need it! Ahhh! Ohhh! I need it so bad! Fuck me like the little cock whore that I am. That’s it Daddy! Ruin my tight little whole with huge fucking COCK! Nnnnngh!”

Velma was off the chain, her prim and proper nerdy facade shattered to reveal the uninhibited and unabashedly horny woman within, and Shaggy loved it. She starts ramming back in him. “Rrrm. Yeah, fuck yeah baby.” He groans as he pinches her nipples then gives her right boob a quick little smack.

“Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK MEEEE!” She calls on the onslaught. “AHHHH!!!”

Taking a handful of her hair he pushes Velma down until her shoulders touch the mattress. Velma tilts her hips to give him the perfect angle as Shaggy pins her to the bed and fucks her with wild abandon. Minute after minute of strong steady continuous fucking. All the while they let their blissful voices be heard.

“That’s it! Fuck me! Fuck my hot wet tight little hole Daddy! Ahhhhh!” Velma rising wails echo through the Mystery Incorporated building. “God! You’re making my pussy feel so good! I’m gonna cum! Don’t stop!”

Hearing that only spurs Shaggy on. Straightening up he takes a firm grasp of both her hips and pounds her wet cunny with unrestrained ferocity. The steady clap, clap, clap is near deafening. The slick wet sounds and musky aroma of sex fills the air. Her soft body jiggles, her round plump ass rippling with each hard impact. “Come on baby.” He growls. “Cum for Daddy!”

Her buxom body quakes. Rising up from the very core of her being comes a howl of release that made the wails of the Phantom of Haunted Isle seem a tepid giggle in comparison. “OOOOAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” She bucks, she thrashes, she scratches and claws against the wall, and ohhhh what a sound she makes. “AAAAHHHHHH!!!”

“She’s faking it.” A grumble comes from next door. “Women don’t sound like that when they climax.”

“I don’t think she’s faking it Fred.” A breathless sounding Daphne replies on hearing her friend’s rapture. “Wow.”

“Yeahhh!” Shaggy says as he feels Velma’s creaming pussy clench tight around his manhood. “That’s my slut! Fucking CUM FOR ME!”

“OHHHHHHH!!!”

“Fake.” A sulking Freddy mutters.

“Oh my fucking GOD!” Velma gasps as she comes down the other side of the most powerful orgasm of her life. “Holyyy shit, I came so FUCKING hard! Oh my God you gotta good cock!” Between hard heavy breaths. “I love your big cock! I love it! I fucking love it!”

In a tangle of sweaty naked limbs they come together to kiss and grope and grasp. Groaning and growling the whole time. They thrash and shift around in their insatiable making out eventually ending up with Shaggy on the bottom and Velma straddling him. After one particularly hard kiss Velma bites Shaggy’s bottom lip, grips his hair, then hisses. “Just lie back and let me take care of you Daddy. I’m gonna make you cum so good.”

With that she starts to ride. Not a gentle rocking or rhythmic grinding, but hard slapping up and down pounding ride as if she were bouncing on the saddle of a galloping horse. Tonight was not about making love, tonight was about raw furious fucking.

Velma gives as good as she takes. As hard and fast as Shaggy had pounded her earlier she does the same to him, bring her full weight down in bone rattling collisions of flesh on flesh. Their clapping bodies sounding like wet meat being slapped together. She has another body wracking screaming climax and just rides right through it.

Shaggy’s hands are all over her as she rocks his world. “Ohhh fuck! You are so fucking sexy! You are so fucking wet and tight! Your body is fucking incredible! Oh my god you feel so fucking good!”

His words were music to her ears. Arching her back she lets out a gasping sigh. “God yes Daddy!”

“That’s it baby. Ride Daddy harder. Show me what a good little slut you really are.”

“OHHHH!” Harder she rides. Powerfully, relentlessly, mercilessly. Never stopping even for a second. Her lust filled eyes gazing deep into his. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Ohhhhrrrrrrmmmm!” Shaggy’s muscles flex as he grips into her soft flesh. He thrusts back up into her, matching her intensity stroke for stroke. Both drenched in sweat and panting like an overheated Scooby they give all they had to each other. “That’s it. Yes! Fuck yes! You want my cum baby? You want my fucking cum?”

“YESSS!” She exults. “Yes Daddy! Give your filthy cum slut your big fat load Daddy! I want to feel you fill me up Daddy! I want to feel you cum inside me!”

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” He moans as he feels the pressure build. “Cum with me baby! Tell me when you’re gonna cum.”

She wasn’t far off anyway but hearing him command her to cum hastens its arrival. Slap, slap, slap, slap! His thick cock pistons in and out of her drooling cunny. “I’m cumming Daddy! I’M CUMMINNNNNG!”

“GUNNNNNGGGHHHHH!!!” Grabbing her hips he rams up into her. Burying his cock to the hilt he lets his go of his hot load and erupts deep inside of her as he lets out a bestial ROAR. “RRRAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Velma cries out in ecstasy with him as she savors the throbbing pumping manhood exploding inside of her hard cumming pussy.

***

Silence.

The only sounds the hard gasping breath of Shaggy and Velma. Their long denied desire at last slaked the lust fueled madness lifts and they return to their normal selves again.

“Zoinks.” Shaggy gasps as they melt into each other arms in complete, blissful, exhausted satisfaction. Wrapping his arms around her he kisses her and holds her close.

“Jinkies.” Velma sighs as she nuzzles into him and treasures his warm encompassing embrace and the feeling of his cock slowly softening inside of her cream filled pussy.

“Jeepers.” Daphne whispers at a hush, her achingly needy pussy wetter than she could ever remember.

“Fake.” Fred whinges, unhappy but with his lesson learned.

“Ruh-roh.” Down in the back of the Mystery Machine, where even there the carnal sounds of their sex had carried, Scooby-Doo was straightening his collar and polishing his tag. Around him blankets and pillows were arranged in hopes of a little doggy style action of his own. Now that his best buddy Shaggy had paired up with Velma he knew there would never be a moment’s peace around here. ‘If you can’t beat them, join them.’ He thinks as he leaves the van and heads for the back door. ‘It is way past time I found a bitch of my own.’ As the door swings closed behind him he hops, clicks his heels together, and lets out a hearty. “Scooby-dooby-doo!”


End file.
